


Dancing

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A dance was all what she would get





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: just friends

One hand was resting gently on her shoulder, the other one was lying around her hip, while they slowly moved to the music, coming from the old cassette deck. Slightly blurred and hollowed. Erin couldn't care less. She was where she always had wanted to be, in Markus' arms. Even if, and she knew this well enough, it wasn't more than a fleetingly moment.

They would never be more than just friends. She had accepted this a long time ago already. She was Markus best friend, his confident, his right hand. But he would never tell her: I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble weekly (Livejournal / Dreamwidth)


End file.
